Forever Cursed
by deadliest-dreams
Summary: one falls for another and turns her into a vampire


Forever Cursed

Chapter One

....when I woke up, I found that my clothes were torn to shreds. So I got up and realized that I was standing on pure carpet! I looked around & saw that I was in my own room! I looked around more, & then, I saw that bed. That bed that Aubrey laid me down, that bed where I lost my life & my virginity.....curse that fuckin' bed!!!!!!

Now all I though about was getting out of here. I found my suitcase that Aubrey brought all of my clothes in. While I started packing, I start to hear footsteps. I suspected that it was Aubrey, so I quickly put everything away and quietly crept into bed, pretending to be asleep.

I had not notice that I had indeed fallen asleep.

My mind wanders back to the years of 2001-2003 when I was still a human. Boy were those the good days. I remember all the times when Jessica, Amanda, Crystal, and the rest of my friends were playing basketball outside for recess. I also remember the times I did some really stupid shit to try and impress Ian Death. I remember the classes I had, the b/f I once had......the dances, those were the best days of my human life.

I heard a noise that sort of woke me up. It sounded like someone opening an old, old door. I slowly open my eyes and guess who was standing at the foot of my bed? No, not Aubrey, but Ian, Ian Death!

I slowly awaken and smiled shyly to find a trickle of blood running down his neck. I snapped awake immediately, and rushed over to help him. As I reached him, he fell softly into my arms, I carried him to my bed and laid him down in it.

I instantly sensed Aubrey's aurora near by. Damn him, he's the one to pay for this now! "Ian, baby, stay here and don't go anywhere, I've got some unfinished business to do." at that moment, he sat up and kissed me, I mean he really kissed me. My heart melts and my face goes red.

I got up and went to open the door, but before I left I said, " I love you Ian, I really do." I stomped out of the room to find Aubrey. Now all I thought about was how I was going to kill him.  
Chapter Two

I sensed his aurora right outside of New Mayhem. I instantly brought myself to the river that runs between Gladwin and New Mayhem. The moonlight was shining beautifully on the river, but that was not what I came here for. I cried out into the darkness hoping he would answer me. "Why Aubrey, why turn the one I love the most? DAMN IT!!!! ANSWER ME!!!" At that moment, he came out of the darkness with that snake like smile. He walk towards the river bend and stopped.

Aubrey has pushed my limit and he knows that. I started to grow red hot. All I can do is try to calm down. I waited for the first move.....

Apparently I made the first move. I attacked through the mind, but he was far to powerful for me. With that smile still on his face, he disappeared. I couldn't tell where he went, and all of the sudden he came right up behind me with a knife in his hand. He had the knife right up on my neck. He whispered something in my ear but I couldn't tell what he said.  
He held me tight, like he didn't want me to anywhere. All of the sudden, he let go. I tried to get my vision straight but I couldn't. Instead, I passed out.

I thought I might have died last night, but some people came to fight Aubrey off, but I couldn't tell who they were. That night they took us to a place so that we could rest.

I woke up in a strange place, but the room smelled like there was another vampire in it. I sat up and looked around. I noticed Ian, skin so white, and his body too still. I remember, I remember that night Aubrey turned him. That night I last say him as a human. The thoughts were running through me like, wolves running after their prey.

I got up and walked over to Ian. I kneeled down beside him and whispered something, but I can't recall what I said.

I started to cry, I cried for Ian, I cried for what Aubrey has done to him. I kept on crying and crying until a voice broke the thoughts running through my head. I stopped crying and stand up. My god, he was awake.

"What's wrong my love?" his voice was so calm and comforting. "Aubrey has turned you, and I would do anything to change you back to human, even if it means giving up my own life!" I start to cry again. His hands meet mine and I stop. He looks into my eyes with his sad/confusing eyes and asked, "Why?" My hands start to shake in his, as I start to speak my voice starts to tremble. "Do you really want to know why Ian?" "Yes." My hands start to tremble even more. " I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE IN THIS WORLD FULL OF DARKNESS AND EVIL. I WOULD RATHER KILL MYSELF THAN TO LIVE IN THIS AWFUL WORLD ANOTHER DAY. THAT'S WHY" I start to cry once more, but all the pain I have experienced is now gone. My beloved one, has been turned against his will like I have. Now all I can do is stay in this world for I will promise myself that Aubrey will die for what he has done. Ian starts to sit up while I still stand holding his hand. I bent down and all of the sudden he kisses me, but this kiss was not a regular kiss, it was a kiss of love, sorrow, passion, hatred, happiness, pleasure, and it was the most special kiss anyone could get.

Later that night, I finally found out who they were. Oh boy was I happy to see them. It was Jessica and Amanda, two of my best friends. They lead us to a more quieter place, a place that we can be protected from the sun, so we went in and Ian laid me down on the bed. He starts kissing me while taking off my clothes. First he starts with my button-up shirt, then picked me up and unhooked my bra. I took off his silk shirt and started un-zipping his faded jeans. Kissing away at the morning sun, we finally manage to get off our clothes. Under the covers we went, his 10" dick (of course, he didn't have a condom on) sliding in and out of me with ease. Kissing and having the feeling of the dick sliding in and out of a female's vagina feels like your in heaven.

Chapter Three

Two hours later, we started to settle down. We cuddle up and slept most of the rest of the day, every now and then we would wake up, to have sex, but slept most of the day.  
Night time comes and we wake up. Ian gets dressed and goes to the rest room to take a piss, and I lay back just resting. Then I hear the door start to open, I open my eyes slowly to find Aubrey at the end of our bed. I snapped awake, covering myself the best I can and I scrunched up to the corner of the bed. I have put myself in my own trap of death.

I couldn't get out, Aubrey was closing in on me like a wolf on its staggered, weak prey. I scrunched up the best I can in that little corner but he came closer to me on the bed. So close that I can feel and hear him breathing. I glanced over to his side that holds his knife, sure enough he had it in his hand. I start to panic as he brings the knife closer to me.

He brings the knife above head, ready to stab me. I had a chance to get out. So I kicked him in the dick/testicles. It worked, he screamed back in pain as I got through. With the sheet still wrapped around me, I hurried to the door, as I start to turn it, he grabs me and holds me back. I struggle to get out of this hold once more, but I couldn't. He pulled his knife up to my throat and I stop struggling.

As I was standing there with a magic knife against my throat, I glanced over to the door. I saw the knob starting to turn, as the door opens I see a blurry figure in the path of the door. I manage to get a better view of this shadow and who I saw was not who I have expected. It was Ian!. I begged at him,"Ian, baby, please help me"! He just stands there smiling. Then I realized that, that was all I was to him. His sex toy. So I took Aubrey's hand and did my best to get it to cooperate. I took the knife and faced it towards my heart. I smile and shoved the knife into my own heart.

I felt dizzy and light-headed, I try my damnest to look at Ian and Aubrey but I just lay there in Aubrey's arms dying like a leaf in the Autumn. Then like a breeze I die, my soul is lifted in to the heavens above. Bright light makes me open my eyes and I saw heaven. A tall and handsome guy comes my way. He looks so familiar, then I remember. It was my little brother, Kevin. I ask him how heaven was. He said that it was quite nice, he also told me that I should go to the golden gates to see if I can pass through.

So I did as my little brother told me to, I went to the golden gates and asked the man if I am eligible to pass into heaven. He told me I could but I'm not supposed to. So I turn around and headed back towards Earth. As I feel my soul come back to the body, I manage to hear a female scream, I snapped awake immediately and went over to Aubrey.

Chapter Four

Hotter than Hell, I grab his arm and wham it back. I beat the living shit out of that boy. Then I went over to Ian and whipped his ass harder than I did with Aubrey. I told Amanda and Jessica to get out while they still can. They scurried out as fast as they could while I was keeping the two boys.

I had Aubrey in my hands when Ian came up and grabbed me away from Aubrey. This was the end of it, I knew if for sure. Aubrey grabbed his knife out of his knife holder and brought it to his side. He stands up and walks over towards Ian and me. He brings the knife up and.....

Ian shifts to dust, but I couldn't understand why Aubrey would do this. With Ian off my back, Aubrey comes to put me in that same hold once more. I struggle to get out, but I couldn't refuse that single word "SLEEP." I went limp, but not for long. While Aubrey was getting his fangs ready, I woke right up, and start to struggle again, but he kept hold of me and brought his teeth closer towards me. As I struggle for my immortal life, he pierces my throat and I feel the burn in my veins once again, but this feeling was like I was getting my mortal life back. I couldn't understand why. Then I feel tear drops on my shoulder, Aubrey was crying, but I don't understand. So I asked him "Why?" and he replies in sorrow, "Because I love you too much to let you die again."

He lets go of me, dizzy and light-headed again, I turned around but what I saw was not the pale skinned Aubrey I once knew, instead I saw the handsome human form. I start to shed tears, and as I shed those tears, I felt like I was being lifted up and transformed into the human I once was many years ago. I came back to the ground, and looked at Aubrey and myself in the mirror. His skin was dark like the Egyptian, his hair was raven black, and his eyes were the softest color of baby-blue I have ever seen in all of my life combined, and his body was muscular and well-built.

Then I look at myself in the mirror, my skin was natural, and my hair was long, curly, and brown. My figure was like a super model. My eyes have turned back to the original emerald green that I had have once. I was shocked, I am human again!  
Aubrey walked behind me and put his arms around me, and gently squeezed me. Then he kissed me on the neck and then he turned me around, our eyes meet then he put one hand on my waist and his other on my cheek and brought me closer to him. He kissed me, we kissed the kiss of true love. As I walked out of the house I was almost killed in, I stepped into the bright sun light, Aubrey, soon, follows after. The sun hits our skin as we walked through the woods that separate the vampire world from the human world.  
After exiting the woods, we came across a fairly large building. Then I soon realize that it was the high school! Our hands held together, we walked across the black pavement, side to side. "The school never changed, has it?" I manage to ask. "Well now, why don't we drop them a visit?" Aubrey asked with a snake- like smile across his face. I faced him and simply replied,"Why not?"

Chapter Five


End file.
